The Fall of the Ochina
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: A secret part to Shinobiden about Kazuki's past. It holds a big peice to the hatred between Kazuki and Katon. Katon had a plan to eliminate the clan. Find out the whole situation.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

This is a secret piece of Shinobiden. Enjoy...

* * *

The sun was shining on a peaceful day in land of river. The village of Kagegakure was booming with life and happiness. Birds gathered in trees to sing gently to the residents. The sakura trees were in blossom this season.

Outside the village, a young eleven year old boy, by the name of Kazuki Ochina sat at the bank of a nearby river not far from the gates. The wind blew by gently, the brush of trees rubbing each other in a friendly manner, as Kazuki's short bushy black hair crawled gently across his head. Ai, his mother sat at the base of a tree reading a romance novel to herself, yet still keeping an eye on her son.

The winds died down and Kazuki walked to the edge of the water, crouching down he stuck his fingers in and watched the water ripple away. He sighed gently; Ai heard him so she looked over her book and saw him. Her face frowned a bit as she set down the book and walked behind him.

He didn't notice as she crept up behind him and crouched to his level, and then quietly started to breathe in his ear. His eye went wide as he jumped and fell into the small bit of water at the bank. His mother started laughing some as she helped him out.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd get you to smile is all..." She said calmly sitting next to him in the grass.

Kazuki didn't say anything. He wasn't mad at her; he was just slightly depressed and thinking.

"So..." She grinned at him, "What was it you told me you wanted to be when you grew up again?"

Kazuki's faced remained unchanged, but he replied to her question. "I want to be like Dad," He said. "I want to be a ninja... When I do... I'm gonna find those jerks who took my friend..."

"Then you'll let them have it, eh?" His mother interrupted chuckling some.

"Don't worry Kazuki... You'll do fine one day... As long as you do the right thing." She grabbed him and pulled him close to her squeezing him.

"Gah! Stop it!" He shrieked and she only laughed back at his reaction.

She let go and walked back to her resting spot.

"Mommy..." Kazuki says quietly while she was walking away.

She turns and looks puzzled.

"Katon says that... Nobody likes me... That you and Dad only keep me around so people don't think you're bad parents..." Kazuki says speaking a little louder.

"Yes, well your brother hasn't learned good discipline yet, and he's gonna get too..." She gets angry after hearing that, as a while later Katon walks up. "Good... You're here..." She says glared at her eldest son. "Well, I have some things to do. Stay here and watch your brother..."

"Yes Mother..." Katon replies with no argument.

Ai then takes her book and walks back into the village. Katon watched her walk away and waited to make sure she had left.

"Hey brat..." Katon said turning to his smaller brother.

"Yes?" Kazuki said looking at him as well.

"Come here... I have something for you..." Katon answers with a grin.

Kazuki gets up and walks over, not noticing Katon's right hand was balled into a fist as he drew back and hit Kazuki in the head, knocking him out. He then pulled out a rope he was hiding and picked Kazuki up, walking him over and tying him to a tree.

* * *

A while later, the family was about to eat their dinner for the night. Kazuo, the children's father, and their mother Ai sat down at the table. Katon walked up and proceeded to sit down.

"Katon... Where's your brother?" Ai said glancing at him.

Katon looked down and kept silent for a while. "He... Was kidnapped..." Katon said keeping his eyes locked at his feet. "These two Sand shinobi grabbed him and took off... They might hold him up for ransom..."

Kazuo rose to his feet and left out the door. "Katon, stay here..."

Ai got up and followed behind her husband. "We're going to round up a few search parties..." She said to him.

"Yes Mother..." Katon said smiling at the floor with an evil inflection.

* * *

Later that night the family had gone to bed. The next morning the searching would continue. A little while into the night Katon got up and left the home. He went back to the spot where he'd left Kazuki and checked on him.

"Heh..." Katon smirked. "Still out of it... Good..." He cut Kazuki down and started making handsigns. "Let's see how well this genjutsu is..." Katon laughed to himself.

Kazuki's eyes opened as he looked at Katon. "Good... Now listen carefully... I want you to kill Mr. Kazuo Ochina and Mrs. Ai Ochina..."

Kazuki nodded and proceeded to the village slowly.

Katon pulled out a headset and slipped it on. "Alright... Everything is in position... I'll proceed with the rest of my plans... You all meet me at the objective point..." Katon said into the microphone.

"Affirmative..." A voice replied on the other end of the line.

* * *

Kazuo and Ai were asleep in their bed. The master bedroom of the Ochina household was silent. The door opened silently and Kazuki walked in holding a kunai as he crept up to Ai, sleeping soundly in the large bed. Kazuo woke up when he felt a liquid hit his face. He placed his hand on it to see, looking at the dark liquid as he turned to see Kazuki at the side of the bed with a bloody kunai. He jumped back in defense and horror.

Kazuo drew the Seintaga from next to the bed as he stood staring Kazuki down. But he hesitated, watching Kazuki was now shaking. In Kazuki's mind he could hear his brother's voice. "Show them your pain... Prove that you aren't worthless in their eyes and end their miserable lives... Only then will you be worth something..." Kazuki snarled some as chakra started pouring out from behind his neck, his teeth became sharper and his fingers became longer and sharper like claws.

Kazuo stood his ground ready to fight. But he stopped and took a deep breath. "I can't do it... I can't kill my son..."

Kazuki roared loudly and leaped at him tackling him to the floor and attacking him. A loud screeching sound could be heard from the home, as Katon smiled, holding a bloody katana in his hand.

* * *

A while later the jutsu's affect wore off and Kazuki fled from the village. He ran to the outside of the gate and failed miserably at holding back tears as they streamed down his face. He looked back toward the village and as he looked, the image of his brother popped into his mind. Then his sad face turned into a glare of hatred. He turned away from his home and ran as far as he could.


End file.
